Brandt Felman
Brandt Felman is the husband of Grey Bergman and the father of Sven, Dagny, and Kari Felman. He was originally Einar Bergman's apprentice in trading, but he eventually decided to give it up to be with Grey. He then becomes Grey's second-in-command after the death of Greg Ericson. Appearance Brandt Felman is a human male Viking with brown hair and hazel eyes. He is tall and has a lean figure. He wears a green shirt and pants and has a brown vest. Personality Abilities History Family Brandt is the son of Hoark and Brenda Felman. He eventually marries Grey Bergman and becomes the father of Sven, Dagny, and Kari Felman. He is also the son-in-law of Ingrid and Sven Bergman and the adoptive brother-in-law of Greg, Warren, and Asha by marriage to Grey. His adoptive nieces and nephews are Siri, Lila, Jari and Kettil. Brandt is the grandfather of Erik Felman, Gustav Felman (Sven's sons), Freja Havelocksdottir, Olga Havelocksdottir (Dagny's daughter), and Gunnar Balder (Kari's only son), and he also has eleven great-grandchildren. Role in the Rebellion EU Brandt did not appear in the main storyline of Battle of the Grounded Dungeon. Instead, his first appearance was on October 29, 1050, five months after Grey Bergman became the new Chief of Haligan Island when he traveled with her uncle Einar to make trades with the villagers. When the ship docked, Chief Grey flew in on Shadow with Warren and Asha not too far behind on their dragons to greet her uncle, and it was then that the Chief and the apprentice were formally introduced. Both he and Grey immediately got along, and Grey even volunteered to show him around the island while taking a ride on Grey's Night Fury, Shadow. Once she and Brandt landed with Shadow, Grey took Brandt to meet her adoptive brother, Greg, who sat on top of the Great Hall waiting for her with Barry Manilow. (EDIT) On November 4, 1060, a large fragment known as the Gathering of Dusk, under the command of Gunmar Rosso, sailed to Haligan Island with the intention to claim it. Unbeknownst to Brandt and Grey, the group encountered Stitichers, who were placed under the island by Nala. On November 6, just a few days later, the Gathering of Dusk attempted to attack the village, only for Brandt, Grey, Greg, and the rest of their men to drive them away. All seemed like it was going to be alright until Nala informed Grey that High Central was going to attack again on the night of November 11. With this new infomation, Brandt assisted his wife and brother-in-law in making the preparations for the attack. However, when the day arrived, High Central attacked early at daybreak after Rosso changed his mind, and after the alarm was sounded, Brandt rushed to get Sven, Dagny, and Kari to Ingrid at the evacuation point, where the dragons would take them, the other villagers, and the refugees to a neighboring island for safety. He then rushed to Grey's side to help fight, and while Greg used his fire powers to fight, Brandt led men on land to battle while Grey and Shadow led the first line of defense in the air with the other men and their dragons. The battle lasted for a few hours, and when Grey and Rosso were engaged in a sword fight, Rosso managed to gain the upper hand. However, Brandt and Greg rushed to the scene to help the Chief. During the fight, Rosso attempted to kill Brandt, but Greg noticed this and pushed Brandt out of the way taking the blow himself. While Grey continued to fight Rosso, Brandt stayed on the sidelines trying to help Greg, who was bleeding out. However, Greg told Brandt to get Grey, their men, and the half-breeds off the island while he would deal with Rosso and High Central. Brandt initially protested, not wanting to leave his adoptive brother-in-law behind, but Greg told him that he was not going to make it either way and that he was not going to let High Central take their home. Brandt relented, and grabbed Grey pulling her away from the fight and asking her to get everybody off the island. His wife was not aware of the conversation he had with Greg, but did what he asked. They both mounted on Shadow, and when Grey tried to get Greg to come with them, Greg refused telling Grey to take of everyone. Brandt knew that he was saying goodbye to his wife, but Grey promised to come back for Greg before taking off. Thankfully, Grey and Brandt managed to save the rest of the half-breeds and to get all the soldiers and the refugees off the island. As soon as they got off and moved to the evacuation point on the neighboring island, Brandt and Grey were forced to watch as Greg used his fire powers to kill Rosso and his men burning the village in the process. An hour or so later, Grey finally decided to go back to look for Greg, and to check the island leaving Brandt to oversee their tribe and the refugees and promising to send word she deemed it to be safe. However, when Grey did not send any signal, Brandt began to worry and was about to head to the island to find his wife, but suddenly, Grey returned with Shadow cradling Greg's body in her arms. Brandt gathered with his wife, kids, in-laws, Nalaagura, Seasick, and the other villagers at Greg's funeral to bid the late second-in-command a final farewell. Relationships Grey Bergman Relationship: Girlfriend, Fiancée, Wife '' Sven Felman ''Relationship: Oldest Son Dagny Felman Relationship: Middle Daughter Kari Felman Relationship: Youngest DaughterCategory:Characters